


Wild Heart

by badwolfkaily



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 22:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15471150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfkaily/pseuds/badwolfkaily
Summary: Cat's plane goes down in the wilderness, hurt and alone she contemplates life until someone comes to rescue her. Why hasn't Supergirl come for her yet?





	Wild Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SuperCatShipper8104](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperCatShipper8104/gifts).



Cat Grant was cold, hungry, tired, hurt, and wondering why it had taken Supergirl so long to come find her. But of course maybe Kara had grown tired of her cruel demeanor. Of course, she wasn’t coming for her, not after that fight they had. She could barely remember what the fight had even been about, but the slap that crossed her face, she most definitely remembered that. Maybe the shock of Kara landing a hand on her out of anger was what made her forget. 

 

It’s no big deal, things happen in the heat of the moment. And Cat’s sure she probably deserved it. She left on a private jet back to Washington DC with a sting across her cheek that hurt her heart more than her cheek. But something must have happened, she remembers the pilot saying something, and their jet went down. Somewhere between National City and Washington DC which could be anywhere in the United States really. 

 

She survived somehow, woken up in debris, and the pilots she had no clue about their status. She lost her possessions and her phone had no signal, she had cuts and bruises and she was pretty sure she had a few broken ribs. But somehow she had survived and soon she was going to feel like she wished she hadn’t. She managed to build herself a fire and sheltered herself in some of the jet debris. But she only had a light sweatshirt and she was wearing her pantsuit and the temperatures were going to drop significantly still.

 

She knows she should stay with the debris but she’s hungry and thirsty and maybe she should search for a river. But if someone saw her plane go down then help should be on the way. She was too tired and cold to think logically at the moment. But where was her Supergirl?

 

Right.

 

She wasn’t going to come for her. 

 

Cat shook that thought out of her. This was Kara, even if she was angry with her, she wouldn’t let her die out here.

 

Cat did have some wilderness survival skills after all, she learned it from her father, she was quite the tomboy growing up. That is until her mother interfered.

 

As much as it had hurt Cat’s ribs she managed to gather some firewood and start a fire, she found her blanket from when she was napping on the jet though. And here she was in the middle of who knows where huddled under a small blanket next to a barely there fire. Cat coughed and winced as she grabbed her ribs. Yes, the universe is most definitely punishing her. It was her own fault that she was in this position.

 

“Pl-please, Kar-ra…”

 

Is all Cat managed to get out through chattering teeth as she pulled the blanket tighter around her.

  
  


~*~*~*~

 

Meanwhile, back in National City Kara was eagerly waiting for her powers to come back, because she had just got word of Cat’s jet going down and no one would let her go to her. No one would go search for her and the local authorities were moving too slow. She knows her plane went down somewhere over Montana and it’s night time now and Cat must be cold, if she’s still alive. 

 

She has to be alive.

 

Kara wanted to cry, after slapping Cat like she did, no matter how angry she was that was no excuse. She was ashamed of her actions and the guilt she felt for hurting Cat like that broke her own heart. She had to find Cat and apologize and tell her her real feelings.

 

As soon as she could fly she was getting out of this bed and searching for Cat.

 

~*~*~*~

  
  


It’s night time now and Cat is shivering, she’s lucky it’s not winter yet and her Southern California body isn’t acclimated to this type of cold weather. She wraps the blanket around her tighter and pokes at the fire making it crackle and spark more. Sitting back she lets her eyes drift shut and as she thinks she's finally going to fall asleep she hears a rustling in the brush that startles her up straight, the blanket dropping to the ground. She listens to the now quiet forest around her and thinks it’s just a creature or her imagination, she is rather tired and she could just be hearing things. Right when she’s about to turn and sit back down she hears a loud bang and finds herself flat on her back with someone wearing a helmet hiding their face hovering above her.

 

A hand gripped around her throat she goes into a panic and claws at the hand but it just won’t budge. It doesn’t say anything, it doesn’t movie, just looks down at her with curiosity. Cat struggles to reach for the stick she had been poking the fire with earlier, she knows it probably won’t help but she needs something, anything to at least try to get away with.

 

As soon as she manages to grasp the stick and try to hit the person with it they manage to stop it and snap it with just one hand. Cat looks up in terror and tries to kick and smack and even yell but with the hand around her throat nothing comes out.

 

Finally the masked figure lets out a mechanical voice, “Where’s your Supergirl?”

 

A tear slips from Cat’s eye and she thinks to herself that this really is the end, no Supergirl to save her now.

 

But the figure relents and backs off of her and stands, the giant figure moves to take off its helmet. Revealing a man with long black hair, red eyes, and pale white skin. A maniacal grin crossing his face as he looks down at her offering a hand for her to stand up.

 

She trembles from the ground and doesn’t move, she clears her throat, “Who are you?”

 

He takes a cigarette out and lights it, taking a puff before he answers, “I have many names, but you can call me Lobo. I’ve been hired to kill your Supergirl and one way to draw Supergirl out is to go through you. Isn’t that right, Ms. Grant?”

 

“If that were true, don’t you think she would’ve been here to rescue me by now?”

“Perhaps, but she’s gone underground since our little fight this morning. Maybe I scared her away?”

 

“This morning?”

 

Cat thought about it, after she left, she hadn’t heard of anything during the flight. And then the jet crashed and here she is.

 

“How about till your Supergirl shows up we have some fun? You ever play tag in the woods at night? I’ll give you a five minute start if you run now.”

 

Cats eyes went wide and she had no idea where she was but she wasn’t going to wait around to find out what this creep wanted to do to her. So she turned and ran in the opposite directions, into the darkness. Hoping that someone somehow would rescue her.


End file.
